Thor
Thor Odinson es un asgardiano, el es llamado el dios nordico del trueno y un poderoso guerrero en Asgard. Su rival es Loki. Es uno de los cinco héroes que fundaron los Vengadores después de la derrota de Graviton. Empuña una de las armas más poderosas de todos los nueve reinos: Mjolnir. Biografía El Guardián de Midgard Thor mira sobre un edificio la ciudad y de pronto llega por un pequeño portal Balder El Bravo, quien se acerca a Thor para informarle sobre la petición que hizo Odín de que Thor regresara a proteger Asgard mientras descansa en el sueño de Odín. Thor rechazó la oferta respondiendole a Balder que Midgard lo necesita. Él mira hacia abajo y ve a Jane Foster, una paramédico que antes y la salva de un coche que rebota en dirección a ella. Jane muestra gratitute a Thor y le pregunta si él la siguió. Thor le dice que él está interesado en ella. Jane y Thor platican en un café sobre cómo Asgard es vulnerable mientras está durmiendo Odín. Jane sugieren que Thor regrese a Asgard, que no se preocupe por ellos ya que han sabido sobrevivir, irónicamente, una explosión ocurre a lo lejos y Thor le dice que que decía de que no pasaría nada y sale volando hacia la explosión. Él se volvió un miembro de Los Vengadores después de que el equipo se formó y derrotaron a Gravitón. Se ha protegido de las amenazas de los villanos de Midgard, invasores extraterrestres y un conquistador del tiempo llamado Kang El Conquistador. Conquista de Loki de los Nueve Reinos Thor fue teletransportado a Asgard, donde fue encarcelado y el Mjolnir fue puesto en un hechizo de protección por Loki, que conquistó Asgard. Loki le recordó a Thor del abandono de su padre y le explicó que sólo tenía que conquistar a Midgard, y Thor se puso furioso. Loki explicó todo su plan, de cómo engañó a Thor de salir de Asgard y la forma en que lo mantuvo en Midgard. Thor es escoltado fuera de la sala del trono y le mostró su lugar de ejecución y le advirtió a Thor que se vengará de Asgard. Loki esta furioso de que Los Vengadores llegaron a Asgard y exclama en voz alta el conjuro para liberar al Lobo de Hielo. Thor le dice a Loki que todavía no gana, incluso con La Fuerza de Odín. El Lobo de Hielo fue derrotado y cayó en la sala del trono donde Los Vengadores, Faradei, Sif y tres guerreros llegaron. Ellos se enfrentaron entre sí y Thor vio cuando fueron derrotados fácilmente por el poder de Loki. Estaban a punto de ser rematados hasta que Iron Man con una nueva armadura junto con Uru aparecieron y atacaron a Loki quien estaba distraído. Thor fue finalmente liberado por Ojo de Halcón y les ordenó ir al Hombre Hormiga y Pantera Negra para destruir la fuente de poder de Loki, que era el Yggdrasill, mientras que él va detrás de Loki. 2 Thor atravesó el hechizo de La Encantadora que bloqueaba su martillo y logró tomarlo. Thor luchó contra Loki, hasta que perdió el control de la Fuerza de Odín y lo volvió vulnerable. Advirtió a Loki que accidentalmente podría destruir todos los nueve reinos, pero el lo ingoró. El Hombre Gigante arrancó el árbol de la vida logrando que Loki perdiera su poder sobre la Fuerza de Odín. Thor, Hulk, Capitán América, Avispa, Pantera Negra, Ojo de Halcón y Hombre Gigante observan como Odín ha despertado y se para atras de Loki y lo vence. Como castigo a Loki, Odín lo envía a la serpiente de Midgard donde será torturado por la eternidad. 2 Thor esta junto a Los Vengadores, donde les agradece Odín por la gran ayuda que dieron para librarse de Loki. Thor se niega a recibir el mismo agradecimiento, ya que él mismo fue liberado por Los Vengadores. Thor mostró gratitud hacia sus amigos, Odín hizo lo mismo y dio su agradecimiento a ellos y a todos los asgardianos dandoles elógios y aplaudiendoles a los héroes. 2 Reunión de las worthinesses Editar Seccion Thor esta preocupado por su padre que era demasiado débil para luchar contra Surtur. Balder le preguntó a Thor por su cara triste, él le dice que perdió a su novia mortal Jane Foster. Sif aparece y los interrumpe diciendole a Thor que debe volver y antes de que dijera algo Odín llega y les informa que Surtur no está en Muspelheim y se preguntaba por qué no atacaba a Asgard todavía. Los Tres Guerreros llegaron informando de los problemas que había con Heimdall a lo que Thor se ofrece para ayudarlo. Heimdall vio y sintió el aura de Surtur a su alrededor. Thor decidió echarle un vistazo y convenció a Heimdall para ir después de la nave. 4 Llegó cerca de la nave y es atacado por ella, desvió los ataques y se partió en el barco. se dio cuenta de cómo hay seres encerrado en hielo y poco después es emboscado por Bill Ray Beta. Él se hizo cargo del proyecto de ley, lanzando Mjolnir de él. Él se sorprendió al ver Mjolnir proyecto de ley de elevación. Proyecto de ley con el Mjolnir prevalecieron contra Thor y antes de que pudiera dar el golpe final, fue teletransportado a Asgard, que se cite al digno para levantar Mjolnir. Thor se encontraba todavía en la nave, que detectó que los Demonios de Fuego venían, fue poco después transportado a Asgard, que advirtió a su padre acerca de Bill. El primero explicó su trasfondo y Thor ofreció su ayuda, haciéndole dar su Mjolnir, Odín le recordó que hay otra manera. Fueron a Eitri que trató de dejar que Eitri que otro martillo para Bill, Thor convenció al rey enano para hacer uno. 4 Thor, junto con Bill y Sif fue a la Skuttlebutt que estaba bajo el ataque de los Demonios de Fuego. Encantadora poseído por Surtur se presentó, lo que sorprendió a Thor. Junto con el proyecto de ley que defenderse de los Demonios de Fuego y Thor intentó despertar a la hechicera a partir de posesión de Surtur. Thor y Bill continuación, desató sus ataques potentes de ella y la liberó temporalmente de posesión Surtur, y abandonó la escena. Bill se preguntaba si ella se ha ido para siempre, que dudaba de Thor. Volvieron a la Skuttlebutt y se despidió de proyecto de ley. 4 Aspecto físico Personalidad Él tiene aversión a la tecnología y la ciencia mortal para la creación de supervillanos y admira a los héroes con coraje, el honor, la compasión y el don de la batalla. Era muy sabio sobre los cuentos mortales y villanos que critican acerca de sus habilidades se jactaban. Relaciones Jane Foster thumbJane Foster es el interés de amor de Thor. Ella apareció en la mayoría de los episodios de Thor micro. Odín thumbOdin es el padre de Thor y rey de Asgard. Él era un hombre cariñoso a su hijo, especialmente Loki algunos años atrás. Odín es el motivo por que el Mjolnir no puede ser levantada por dignidad de única fuerza. Se sentía culpable de dejar a su hijo a Midgard, debido a la arrogancia de Thor. Su relación con su hijo permanecerá hasta el amargo intento fallido de Loki para conquistar a los Nueve Reinos . Después de eso, su relación fue restaurada entre padre e hijo. Loki thumbLoki es el hermanastro de Thor y el dios del mal de Asgard. En sus años de juventud, Loki parece que le encanta su hermanastro tanto como buenos amigos, pero después de crecer, se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos orígenes y se fue en contra de su padrastro, Odín. Su relación con Thor se convirtió en amargo. Vengadores Los Vengadores son aliados de Thor mortales de Midgard . Ellos estaban de su parte en todas las batallas contra thumblos villanos. Thor veces subestima sus habilidades y fuerza. Él respeta su tenacidad y valentía en el combate a pesar de sus vidas mortales y personalidades. Poderes y Habilidades Él es muy fuerte y duradera. Él recibe el poder de su martillo mágico Mjolnir . Él tiene el poder de volar y puede golpear a los enemigos con un rayo. Incluso puede lanzar el martillo a los enemigos en la huelga de un golpe muy duro. Debilidad Thor parece confiar en su martillo y lo usa para sus ataques más fuertes. Se demuestra que si es atacado por su martillo o un elemento de ella ( Beta Ray Bill usó su martillo y Hombre Absorbente uso de las facultades absorbidos de la misma). Además, si el martillo es mucho o atrapado tiene que tener que volar de regreso a él, pero en algunos casos, se debe recuperar por su cuenta. Thor can not release the hammer for 60 seconds, loses his god state and becomes human again. Equipo Su única arma es Mjolnir, el martillo mágico de metal uru elaborado por Todo es Maravilloso Etrie y sus herreros enanos de Nornheim. Fue protegido mágicamente por el hechizo de Odín, que sólo podrá ser revocada si la persona lo suficientemente dignos para ponerla en marcha desde el Thor ha demostrado ser digno de ella en su exilio en la Tierra. Apariciones *Thor,El poderoso *La Fuga Parte 1 *La Fuga Parte 2 *Se requiere más unidad *Leyenda Viviente *Todo es Maravilloso *Mundo Gamma Parte 1 *Mundo Gamma Parte 2 *Los Amos Del Mal *459 *El Hombre que Robó el Mañana *Llega el Conquistador *La Dinastia Kang *El Cofre de los Inviernos Pasados *Salve, Hydra! (cameos) *Ultron-5 (episodio) *La Directriz de Ultron *Tierra Cautiva *La Caída De Asgard *Un Día como Ningún Otro *Actos de Venganza *La Balada de Beta Ray Bill *Invasión Secreta *Observa...a la Visión *Sin Poderes *Ataque en el 42 *Ultron sin límites *Yellowjacket (episodio) *El Emperador Stark *Codigo Rojo *Soldado de invierno (episodio) *El Hombre Más Peligroso Del Mundo *Nuevos Vengadores *Operation Galactic Storm *Live Kree or Die *Avengers Assemble! Antecedentes en otros medios de comunicación Su armadura Asgardian en la temporada 1 es muy similar a la de los cómics de Marvel. Su martillo Mjolnir se basa en los cómics pero una apariencia más similar a un martillo. Aspecto de Thor es la temporada 2 su aspecto actual en el cómic que también se conoce como "Thor Reborn" Categoría:Vengadores Categoría:Asgardianos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Guerreros